crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Life's a Beach
Life's a Beach is the twenty-eighth level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the eighth level on Desert Island. As with all the other normal levels on the game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. Walkthrough You are faced with two doors on either side and a Locked Door straight ahead. Jump across the platforms to reach the left side first (note that the second crystal on the left side is the RED CRYSTAL in disguise) and go through the door. Inside, circle around the rim of the room to avoid the jumping Fireballs. The Gold Key is in the right corner after entering. Take out the left Devil Dantini before opening the Smash Box at the end with GOBBO #1, because he can shoot you while you're on the crate. Leave the way you came back to the starting room. This time, take the right door from the central room. Hop to the crystals on the small platforms in the corners. One of the two in the back of the room is the GREEN CRYSTAL. Hit the Red Button and quickly climb the wall of the central structure by the Red Button. Kill the Running Dantini with speed and jump to the moving platform that leads to the stack of Smash Boxes. Jump to the crates, grab the Silver Key above them, and smash them all. Go back via the crumbling platforms and return to the central room. You can now rescue GOBBO #2 in the middle by jumping to him from any of the crumbling platforms. Go to the Locked Door next. Inside, it's dark. Grab the Torch, jump to the Monkey Bars and swing across. Drop down onto the stretching platform at the end and go left to the next Torch and the Silver Key. Turn around, go straight across the stretching platform the other way and free GOBBO #3 from his Cage. Follow the path here along the small platforms to the door at the end, by another Torch. Outside, jump to the first platform and wait as it carries you across the gap. Jump before the Devil Dantini shoots you and take him out. Repeat. As soon as you kill the second Dantini, start crossing those Monkey Bars, or he'll shoot you in the back while you're still swinging. At the end, you can jump normally (i.e. without the Jelly) to reach the crumbling platform, then use the Jelly to get the Gold Key directly above. Retrace your steps. By the second Dantini, make sure you smash the crate to get the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Jump back into the Well you came out of. Back in the darkness, go back across the stretching platform to the far side. At the next Torch, jump over the intermittent platform to the end. Smash the crate to get the BLUE CRYSTAL, then go through the Locked Door. Inside, jump down the platforms to the Silver Key and up the other side. When the crumbling platforms reappear, turn around and jump from the first one to GOBBO #4. Watch out for the Bat Dantini, and jump back to the exit side once the crumbling platform reappears again. On the far side, the left Smash Box holds the PURPLE CRYSTAL. In the room with the Beany Gong, climb the spiral of small platforms to reach the Red Button on top. Return to the lowest small platform and go up the new platform to reach the top of the center column. The Smash Box holds GOBBO #5. Jump down to the Crystal Door and walk through it. There are many precarious jumps to tiny columns visible only by their crystals, so keep pace with the Ghost to spot them. Line up your jumps well also. Shortly after you cross three tiny columns in a row, you pass over a Cage. The Silver Key is a short ways ahead, so hurry and pick it up before the Ghost does. Go back and rescue the Gobbo, then take the crumbling platform over to the Beany Gong. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is locked inside a Cage in the middle of the first area. To get the Silver Key, Croc must go in the area through the door on the right. There, the Silver Key can be found on top of the three stacked Smash Boxes. *The second Gobbo is inside the Smash Box in the area through the left door of the first area. *The third Gobbo is locked inside a Cage in the fourth area. To unlock the Cage, Croc must turn left after he crosses the Monkey Bars, collect the Silver Key, and then go to the right of the Monkey Bars where he can find the Cage. *The fourth Gobbo is locked inside a Cage on a floating platform in the sixth area. Right bellow that platform there is another platform with the Silver Key to the Cage. *The fifth Gobbo is located inside a Smash Box on the highest platform in the seventh area. *The sixth Gobbo is locked inside a Cage in the Ghost Race Challenge. Croc must first reach the Silver Key, which is next to the Beany Gong, before the Ghost and then return and unlock the Cage. Coloured Crystals *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on a platform near the Cage in the first area. *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on a Tree Stump Platform in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is located inside a Smash Box next to the Locked Door in the fourth area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box behind the second Devil Dantini in the fifth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is located in a Smash Box to the left of the exit door in the sixth area. Items * 114x White Crystals (57 before the Crystal Door and 57 in the Ghost Race Challenge) * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Gold Key * 1x Silver Key Soundtrack * 4x Devil Dantinis * 1x Running Dantinis * 2x Bat Dantinis * 1x Ghost Video Gallery Trivia * This was the 100th article written on Croc: Wiki of the Gobbos, entered on 14th February 2009, 15:50:36 * In Crash of the Titans, there is a level with the same name. * The level's title is a pun on the phrase 'Life's a bitch'. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Levels with the Ghost Race Game Category:Normal Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Darkness Levels